Dancing in the Moonlight
by shiningstar15
Summary: TRAVELER fic. WillMaya. Every night, they danced under a canopy of stars.


No,this isn't a songfic. The song is very cool though.

Thanks to Child of Pineapple for beta-ing this for me. She is much better at grammar than I.

**Spoilers :** None.

**Disclaimer :** I own nothing. If I did, Traveler would be on right now and there'd be a lot more of Will. Preferably shirtless.

* * *

Every night, they danced under a canopy of stars. 

It had been Maya's idea. She loved dancing. It was she who had dragged him out that first night, that night when the chorus of crickets hummed and the frogs accompanied them gleefully.

"You just put your hands here," she'd said, placing one hand on her waist," and here," guiding its mate to her shoulder. He smiled down at her and let his hands wander over her body. She protested laughingly, but didn't resist when he slung her over his shoulder and carried her inside.

The next night she'd insisted, and they began their lessons again. He was an awkward jumble of hands and feet. Maya looked on with amusement as he lurched and stumbled, constantly tripping over nothing.

He, who was so skilled in the finer arts of killing, could barely put three steps together without falling.

He watched with amazement as she twirled in circles around him. He marveled at her skill as she danced effortlessly, moving as easily as the wind.

When he got frustrated she could always convince him to try again. He would do anything to make her happy, even make a complete fool out himself. He knew it, and she knew it, though she pretended not too.

"Try again," she said, moving his hips to match hers. He fitted his hands around her waist and did his best to follow her rhythm.

Slowly he got better and better. He even grew to like it. For her it was just a bit of fun;for him it became a way to shut out the world and forget the past.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

She knew instinctively when he'd had one of his dreams. When he'd wake up drenched in a cold sweat, his mind reeling with the horrors of what he'd seen and done, she would already be awake, waiting for him. She never questioned him. He didn't want to tell her, and she didn't want to know.

They'd steal out of the house hand in hand, and dance until the world they knew faded away. He concentrated on the steps she had taught him, escaping the memories conjured up by his sweat drenched dreams.

Those nights, they wouldn't stop until the neighbors were beginning to wake and the sky was aflame with the new dawn's light. Only then would they leave, collapsing gracelessly onto the bed, and falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

They walk outside, the grass damp with dew beneath their bare feet. The stars glow like embers, as if the sky has burned up and nothing but sparks are left. A pale crooked crescent hangs low in the sky;the last thin shard to appear before the nothingness of the new moon. What little moonlight there is filters through the tree branches, casting purplegrey shadows over everything. A warm summer breeze rustles the leaves.

He slides his arms around her waist and she leans against his chest. She can hear the slow steady beat of his heart, the rush of blood being forced through veins, the steady sound of breathing corresponding with the rise and fall of his chest.

This, the wind, the sounds of the night--is her music.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

They sway together, like bridges in a storm. Fireflies flicker in the distance.

He takes her hand in his, and laces their fingers together. She looks up at him, her pupils large and dark. Her gaze holds him, silently daring him to look away. In response, he tightens his fingers around her spine, her heat suffusing them through the thin fabric of her shirt. She doesn't miss a beat as she leans back, trusting him completely, her golden hair spilling across the lawn. Her body forms a graceful curve. She slowly pulls herself up to meet him, not once taking her eyes from his.

He counts the vertebrae in her back while their shadows mirror their movements alongside them. They are as one, fused together in their silent dance.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Dark clouds roll over the moon, obliterating the shadows. His eyes struggle to adjust to the sudden lack of light. He can just make out Maya's silhouette, her features obscured by the inky blackness of the night.

A wolf howls, and he feels Maya shiver against him. Its pack answer him, their mournful cries filling the air. Sorrowful voices come together to form a dirge, a lament, a prayer.

It becomes part of the song.

There is a sudden streak of light as a meteor hits the atmosphere.

"Make a wish," he tells her.

"I wish that we'll be together forever."

"Nothing is forever," he says bitterly.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

He is filled with a deep sense of foreboding that doesn't go away, even when the wind pushes back the clouds.

He kisses her desperately, angling her face towards his, making the space between them even smaller.

He pulls back only when breath becomes a necessity." I love you," he whispers, cradling her face in his hands. She smiles. "I know you do."

"No.I _really_ love you." She looks up at him seriously. "I know that." She traces the curve of his jaw with her finger. "I love you too."

She still doesn't understand. He doesn't understand it himself, the cold pervading fear that has suddenly filled him. He is supposed to be fearless, but dread dances in his throat. It's irrational and stupid, but...

_If you tell your wish,it won't come true._

He closes his eyes, his fingers exploring her familiar curves. He has committed her body to his memory. He knows every curve and swell, every rise and fall. He has mapped out every square inch of her skin.

He will remember her like this always.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo


End file.
